


We Fall

by Dreamsareneverfree



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, 金有谦你把斑斑给我放下的backup
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 00:14:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17949884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamsareneverfree/pseuds/Dreamsareneverfree
Summary: 《West World》AU，main inspriation from S01E09，主要剧情：金有谦和bambam都是西部世界乐园的接待员（机器人），而他们都拥有了自我意识。bambam想要和金有谦一起逃出这个乐园，寻找自己的生活而不是活在用代码写好的故事线里不断循环。车的背景就是bambam在找到金有谦的时候发生的。





	We Fall

这绝对，他妈的超出了金有谦的想象。

三分钟前他还站在他的伙伴们的尸体中和那个端着步枪、枪口甚至还在冒烟的bambam对峙着。  
而三分钟后他们已经倒进了他刚搭好没多久的帐篷里，在一张餐桌旁纠缠得乱七八糟。  
金有谦并没工夫去理会那张在持续地发出快散架的声音的餐桌。  
因为他们的双腿正紧紧贴在一起，bambam刚刚扣动扳机的手指正用力地握着——也许用掐着更为合适——他的下巴。  
他们的舌头在彼此的口腔粗暴地横冲直撞，交换着一个带着火药味的亲吻——如果这种用牙齿撕咬彼此的嘴唇可被称之为亲吻的话。  
所以这他妈是怎么一回事！  
金有谦在他的脑子里尖叫着。

“专心一点，亲爱的。”  
bambam突然撤出了他的唇舌，他盯着金有谦，眼神炙烈得像是有火在燃烧着。他伸出舌头舔了舔他已经不能更加湿润的嘴唇，然后他说，“我只是需要你的帮助。”  
金有谦感受到bambam的吐息正火热地喷洒在他的皮肤上，同时他感受到他的腹部正被一个坚硬的、冰冷的东西抵着。  
“哇哦，伙计，”金有谦瞥了一眼那个黑色的枪管，“这种方式可不算友善。”  
bambam并没有打算“友善”一点，他把枪口朝金有谦的腹部深处用力顶了顶，与之一起的还有他的胯骨。  
金有谦倒吸了一口气。  
“你是想要子弹，还是想要我？”  
bambam几乎是擦着金有谦的嘴唇在说话，金有谦的手肘支撑在桌子上，这让他的肌肉紧绷着甚至有些颤抖。  
“所以你想要我干你，huh？这就是你想要的帮忙？”  
“不，我想要你的帮忙，而你想要我。”bambam继续向前倾，朝他展开一个挑衅的笑容。  
现在他们的上半身也贴在一起了。

金有谦讨厌这样。  
他累得要命。他费了一番功夫才抢来了那个笨重的保险箱，而那该死的锁永远打不开。他的伙计们刚刚被突然出现的bambam喂了子弹，而他自己此刻正被这个一身火药味但辣得要命的人抵在他帐篷里的餐桌旁边，被枪口威胁着。  
他的脑袋最近像是被二十匹马碾过一样乱，而他刚刚还被断言自己想要他眼前的这个人。  
噢！他妈的，他当然想！每时每刻！  
但不是以这种方式。  
金有谦讨厌失控。  
非常讨厌。  
所以他一把拽住bambam的肩膀把他推倒在餐桌上，然后他凶狠地扼住bambam衬衫领子将他拉近自己。

在他们的牙齿再次重重撞击到一起时bambam发出了一声毫不掩饰的喘息。  
“这就对了。”  
bambam在他们亲吻的间隙这样评价。  
金有谦狠狠地用他的嘴唇、牙齿和舌头碾压着bambam，像是想要通过这种方式向他表明自己的愤怒。没错他愤怒极了，火气顺着他的脑袋往下腹窜，很快他就硬得能去操他妈的火箭筒了。  
于是他侧过头咬上bambam的脖子，bambam颤抖地仰起他漂亮的脑袋，他举起握着枪的手按住金有谦的后脑将他更深得朝自己压近，金有谦感受到坚硬的枪托正抵着自己的后颈，他闷哼了一声很想知道如果他就这样咬破bambam的颈动脉会怎么样。  
很快他就不满足于那一片有限的肌肤了。他一把扯开bambam碍事的衬衫扣子，bambam附着薄汗的胸腔在他面前起伏着，这几乎让他产生了短暂的眩晕。他毫不犹豫地舔上那一片皮肤，在听到bambam从喉间挤出的细小呻吟后得到了些许满足感。  
Yeah，就得是这样，他必须得是手握控制权的那一个。

而bambam打算与他作对到底。  
他用枪管抵住金有谦的下颚迫使他抬起头来面对自己，在看到金有谦狠狠地朝他皱起眉后满意地咧开嘴笑着。  
“我想要你和我一起逃出去。”他这样说着，严肃得像是在谈生意，如果忽略他们都硬得像是要爆炸的老二的话，“你明白我说的‘出去’是什么意思。”  
金有谦当然知道那不是指他妈的这片树林。他的脑袋从某一刻起像是被插入了某个记忆芯片，他开始意识到他正处在某个循环中，他每天在做着同样的事，同样的故事在他的身上发生着。  
但他对所谓的‘逃出去’并没有什么概念。  
“你想问怎么逃出去。”bambam在他问之前抢先开口。  
“你他妈的是会读心术还是什么的？”金有谦感受到他的下腹开始紧绷起来。  
“可以这么说，”bambam不怀好意地把自己的跨部朝金有谦压了压，“我见过他们是怎么给我们编码的，一个小小的平板，那上面有我们所有的信息。”他在说这话时流露出浓浓的厌恶，“他们制造我们，把故事载入我们体内，然后让我们在死去又复活的循环中陪那些所谓的客人玩高级的角色扮演，我他妈受够了！”  
金有谦的呼吸沉重起来。  
“我在上次‘被修理’时阅读了你的故事线，”bambam又恢复了他那副狡猾又危险的表情，“还顺便把你的武力值调到了最高，不用谢，亲爱的。”  
“所以你现在做这些是要干什么？”  
“我有我的打算。”  
“比如？”  
“在末日前尽情狂欢。”  
bambam的眼色沉下来，他凑近金有谦的左耳，湿热的吐息打在那片敏感的皮肤上。  
“我知道你现在就想要我。”  
“离我的脑子远一点。”  
金有谦凶狠地把bambam转身压在桌上，他把那件碍事的衬衫从bambam的背上剥下来，然后毫不犹豫地咬上了他裸露的后颈。

bambam喘息着弓起背朝金有谦靠去，赤裸的皮肤在接触到粗糙的布料后又引起他新一轮的战栗。  
金有谦在啃咬他的后颈时粗暴地扯下了他们两个人的裤子。现在他们之间只隔着一层沾满了血迹和火药味的破烂衬衫了。  
但这都没关系。  
金有谦粗暴地拍上了处在他欲望深处已久的臀部，那个清脆响亮的声音几乎能让他立刻射出来。  
他伸出手绕道bambam身前，毫不体贴地用他被枪磨出茧子的手掌包裹着bambam与自己硬得不相上下的老二，他还报复性地用劲捏了两下，那成功地让bambam惊叫出声。  
“你的前戏真够长的。”  
bambam回头瞥了他一眼，挑衅似的扬了扬他还握在手里的枪。  
操他妈的！  
金有谦咬着牙把bambam的上半身压在桌面上，然后他用两只手指直接插进了暴露在他眼前的那个小洞中。  
在听到bambam吃痛的闷哼后他又朝里顶了顶，感到那个干涩狭窄的地方正在逐渐变得湿润柔软。  
金有谦觉得自己的老二快要爆炸了。  
他沉重地喘息着，又往bambam那里面加了一根手指。  
bambam在他手中调整了一下姿势，好让金有谦的手指进入得更深。  
“你还不进来吗？”他故意用激怒金有谦的语气说话，“还是说我得靠我手里的这把枪？”

Fuck you then.  
金有谦猛地撤出手指，然后他扶着自己的老二推进了那个火热的洞中。  
bambam尖锐地吸了一口气，而金有谦正惊异于那个紧致湿润到能把自己的脑浆榨干的地方。  
这见鬼的太爽了。  
金有谦摆动他的胯骨，让他进入得更深。  
“哦操……”bambam发出一声像是在短暂的窒息后的叹息，在适应了金有谦那根尺寸超标的老二后他朝后用屁股撞了撞金有谦的胯骨，“你是打算呆在里面一整天还是什么的？”  
“你他妈的嘴上永远不能输是不是？”  
金有谦掐住bambam的腰，用力地朝前送胯。  
“就是这样……就是这样！”bambam的喘息被他撞得破碎不堪，“没错，妈的这太棒了！”  
金有谦根本无法控制自己摆动跨部，他的眼神落在bambam的发尾、后颈、耸动的肩膀、甜蜜又光滑的背肌，还有那个他妈的在他的老二上翻滚颤抖的屁股。

这操他妈的简直就是犯罪啊！

他在感受到bambam后面火热地吸纳吞吐自己的老二时用为数不多的脑部细胞这样想着。  
他不停地把手掌拍在bambam的屁股上，手指留下的红印随着臀肉上下滚动着，金有谦觉得自己的眼睛快他妈的烧起来了。  
“操你，”他感觉自己的老二要被bambam那个又湿又软的屁股给绞断了但他一点都他妈的不想停下来，“你想要这个是不是？”他俯下身在bambam耳边吐出下流又挑衅的话，“你他妈就想要我的老二，huh？”  
“你最好，再用力一点。”bambam咬着牙在喘息和呻吟中挤出反击，“你他妈的，就这么一点，能耐？“  
“Fuck you bambam！”  
金有谦伸出一只手绕道他的身前，凶狠地掐住bambam的脖子把他朝后拽向自己。  
“只有把你干得说不出话来你才肯认输是不是？”金有谦像是要把自己揉进bambam体内一样用力把他的老二往更深更火热的地方送去，“你下面的这张嘴可乖巧得多你知不知道？”  
bambam被金有谦掐着下巴侧过头来，他们又交换了几个撕咬似的亲吻。  
“用点力伙计，你没吃饭吗？”bambam朝后迎接着金有谦的撞击，“你还比不上我手上的这把枪。”他咬着牙把呻吟咽进喉咙里。  
金有谦低吼着收紧了绕在bambam脖子上的手。“操你……”他无意识地重复着，周围的一切似乎都逐渐收缩到了他和bambam相连的那部分中。  
“操……就是这样……”bambam的臀肉随着金有谦的撞击翻滚着。他在窒息中无比清晰地感受到快感正在渗入他的每一个毛孔中，“就是这样……”  
金有谦觉得自己的感官被短暂地剥夺了一小会，在那一瞬间他感受到有一个超新星在他的体内爆炸了。本能驱使着他朝着更加神秘的深处撞去，他觉得自己就快要融化在那个湿热的洞中了。  
“操操操操操！”  
金有谦吼叫着加快了腰胯的摆动。  
“没错……用力……操他妈的别停别停别停别停……”  
bambam尖叫着射在了面前的餐桌上，而金有谦在高潮时用尽了全身力气抱着bambam像是要把他彻底揉进自己的身体里这样他们就可以他妈的成为一体然后随便是逃出去还是下地狱了操他妈的。

***

有那么一会他们就这么沉默地嵌在一起，胸腔起伏得像是两个精密无比的齿轮。

金有谦的老二还埋在bambam体内，那个湿热狭窄的地方正在收缩着吮吸它。  
“你是顺手把我老二的不应期调到最短了还是什么的？”金有谦发现自己丝毫没有要软下去的趋势。  
“自信一点，亲爱的。”bambam用手肘把金有谦朝后顶开，金有谦感受到自己的老二滑出来后不满地嘟囔了两声。  
bambam转过身来，他的脸色因为刚才被扼住了喉咙而泛着相当引人遐想的红色。  
“你的老二可不需要做出什么额外的调整。”  
他推着金有谦的胸膛把他按倒在餐桌旁的椅子里，接着他跨坐在金有谦的大腿上，带着疯狂又危险的笑容低头看着他。  
“别想掌控我。”金有谦伸出手，把bambam的脑袋重重地按下来与自己接吻。  
bambam决定跟随他的本能在金有谦的大腿上摆动腰胯。他坚硬的老二戳着金有谦的下腹，前端流出的液体把那片皮肤抹得一塌糊涂但他们谁都不在意。  
他们在粗鲁的亲吻中交换着挤压在喉咙间的呻吟，而这一切都还不够。

bambam拉开他们的距离，他一只手扼住金有谦的脖子，另一只手向下朝金有谦的老二探去。  
“别想掌控我？huh？”  
他模仿着金有谦的语气，在他惊讶的喘息中重重地坐到底。  
FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCK!  
金有谦尖叫着感受他的老二被那个熟悉的、火热紧致得要命的地方重新包裹，他几乎把脚趾蜷缩进了地里才克制住没有直接射出来。  
“FUCK YOU bambam！”  
他的脑部细胞一定是全部被压缩成了一个亮得让人睁不开眼的光点，不然还有什么办法可以解释他现在为什么除了bambam的双眼什么都看不见。  
“别想掌控我。”  
bambam的声音嘶哑而强硬，他提起他的臀部，然后又重重坐下。那种瞬间被填满的感觉让他控制不住地颤抖连他眼前的画面都开始染上了一层水汽。  
金有谦掐住bambam的腰侧，在他朝下坐时挺动迎接，他们在中途相遇，快感在他们的呼吸中爆炸，他们只能死死地盯住彼此的双眼，用眼神展示着什么叫做想把对方拆吃入腹。

金有谦觉得自己快融化了。  
他仰着头，看着bambam在他身上起伏耸动，他意识到他们之间正如此的接近，接近到他几乎可以在bambam湿润的瞳孔中看到自己。  
烛火在bambam的眼睛里跳动着，金有谦看到自己在明亮的火焰中燃烧、坠落。他猜想bambam在他的眼中也能看到相同的景致。  
喔，那就是他们一同在燃烧坠落了。

他松开把bambam掐到青紫的手指，然后轻轻地环住那副在他身体里放肆追逐快感的躯体。  
是的，是的，他想要他，他妈的，他永远都想要他。  
金有谦觉得自己的眼睛都他妈要湿了，他用他那双快要被液体润湿模糊的眼睛盯着bambam，不顾一切地想要把那张狂野又明亮的脸刻在他的脑子里。  
“老天啊……”他惊叹着，感受到他们之间越来越密集的快感在朝全身涌着，“我他妈可以为你去死。”  
他听见bambam的喘息惊停了一秒，接着他的两颊又被那双火热的手捧住了。  
“噢老天……老天……”bambam在破碎的呻吟中说着，“当然，亲爱的……我也是……”

打破循环的方法：死亡。

在他们的代码深处，已经记载了无数行这样的死亡。  
但这一次一切都不一样。  
因为他们拥有彼此，他们决定掌控自己，他们这次是为了自己而死。

bambam扬起他修长的手臂，把身旁的烛台打翻在粗糙的桌布上。

他们就快到了。  
金有谦紧紧抱着bambam，而bambam在他身上摆动得像在末日里寻欢。  
“别停……别停别停别停……”  
他们尖叫、低吼。  
明亮的火焰在他们周围吞噬着一切。  
他们在高潮中彼此拥抱，汗水和体液把他们黏在一起。  
他们颤抖着交换了几个濡湿的亲吻。  
然后他们微笑地在对方的瞳孔中找到自己，火焰跳动着包裹住他们。  
他们在彼此的眼中燃烧、坠落。  
他们知道醒来后他们会来到一个崭新的、对他们而言残忍又危险的世界。  
而他们满不在乎。

We Fall in Hellfire.   
And We Reborn. 

\- 完 -


End file.
